Death Reborn Revolution
by SailorNorthStar7
Summary: This takes place in the moon kingdom where it is about to be attack by Queen Beryl and some other place. Also it will tell a little about her past. This is mainly about Sailor Saturn. ALSO Please review & read some of my other stories!!


Ok this is my fanfic so now I have to say that all the Sailor Moon characters are property   
of Takeuchi Naoko. SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMER AND SPELLING   
MISTAKES!!! Please review!!!  
This takes place in the moon kingdom where it is about to be attack by Queen Beryl and   
some other place. Also it will tell a little about her past. This is mainly about Sailor   
Saturn.  
  
Also please read some of my other stories!!!   
  
Death Reborn Revolution  
By: SailorNorthStar7  
  
Darkness… it's all around me...nothing but darkness. I sleep in this darkness until   
I'm called upon for. I was born on Saturn, the planet of destruction. I still remember   
when I was little and did not know of the Silence Glaive, or the power that I have. I was   
happy playing with my princess and the other scouts when we were younger. Pluto,   
Uranus, and Neptune were my favorite friend to be with. I think it was because we were   
the Outer planets.   
  
As time when by, I learned more about my power and the Silence Glaive. One   
day my parents finally told me that I was a Sailor Scout. I had the blessings of Saturn, the   
planet of destruction; I'm the Scout of Silence, Sailor Saturn. Soon after that I learned   
about my attacks and what they means. Silence Wall was for defends, Silence Glaive   
Surprise was an attack that was powerful, but the most powerful that I had was Death   
Reborn Revolution. This attack can kill all the evil from the planet and kill myself with it,   
but after that they always comes hope and rebirth.  
  
Why am I in this darkness? When I turn 14, my power had gotten more powerful   
and soon I couldn't control them. My power would shoot out and hit someone and   
knocking him or her out for days. This made me weaker because my power made me lose   
sleep and my health with it. My parents got very gotten very worried about me and ask   
Queen Serenity for help. Queen Serenity couldn't find anything to help me, but there was   
one way that could help me. I had to be put into sleep, this will make me stronger and I   
could control my power much better. Only problem was that I could only waken when   
there's a great evil coming and needs my help. My parents and I said its ok, on the day I   
was to be put asleep, I was given hugs and kisses from everyone. But when it was time   
for me to go to sleep, they all had tears in their eyes. Then I saw darkness.  
  
Now back where I am in this darkness all alone by myself. I think it been years   
when I was put into sleep. I could think in my mine and sense things around the planets.   
Suddenly a bright light came out of nowhere and I was woken for my sleep. Then I knew   
something was very wrong and needed my attacks. I felt a great amount of evil near the   
Moon and I need to help without using the attack yet.   
  
When I got there, the battle was still on, but something was wrong. I looked   
around and saw the Inner scouts, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity dead on the   
steps of the Moon palaces. My heart stopped, tears fell onto my face then sadness and   
anger filled me. I failed to protect my princess and I will kill the enemy who did this! I   
quickly ran to the outside of the Moon palaces. The field was filled with people and   
darkness. Without hesitation I attack them with my Silence Glaive Surprise. It killed all   
of them and now it was a field of death.   
  
I quickly ran back and there I saw Uranus and Neptune dead. Suddenly my heart   
felt a thousand knives went in and hot tears slowly fell onto my face. They were my   
friends, that I cared for and love. I ran passed them until I saw Pluto and Queen Serenity.   
Queen Serenity was hugging herself and crying so hard. Pluto was walking slowly   
somewhere; she had sadness all over face. I ran to Queen Serenity, when she saw me she   
told me I didn't need to do the Death Reborn Revolution. I smiled at her and hugged her   
for the last time, and ran to Pluto. The last thing I saw from Queen Serenity was a bright   
yellow light that came out and carried everyone to Earth and then Queen Serenity fell   
over and she was dead. Tears were pouring out, but I needed to do something first.   
  
When I got to Pluto she was surprised that I had awoken. Then sadness covered   
her again. I didn't say anything but she knew that I had to drop the Silence Glaive. She   
nodded and gave me a hug for the last time. Pluto always was like a sister to me. I wish I   
could stay longer but I need to bring this evil to an end.   
  
I jumped far away from Pluto and flew into the sky. Once I was high enough, I   
yelled out Death Reborn Revolution. Hundreds of ribbons came out and flew around me.   
Then it covers the moon. With a flash of light, portal opened above me and the ribbons   
pulled up all the darkness and evil on the moon. I watched in silence, as black smoke and   
white dots went into the portal. Beautiful, I thought, this suffering at the last moment of   
destruction.   
  
Almost of the darkness and evil was gone from the moon, I flew up at the opening   
point of the portal and screamed at Pluto. I closed my eyes and heard her screamed out   
Dark Doom Close. With that the portal closed with me in it. Darkness welcomed me   
again and I knew I would die in a few minutes.   
  
I started to wonder of things. What if I didn't do what I did, but then I knew if I   
didn't then the moon would have been destroyed. I also wonder if I would get reborn?   
Would I have a wonderful life, with my princess and my friends in peace? Slowly I   
closed my eyes. The last thing I saw in my mine was all my friends and a little girl with   
pink hair that was like the princess……………..  
  
  
  
  



End file.
